It's Still Alive
by Nuruza Haruko
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Ingat, jangan menaruh harapan pada orang yang hanya pandai menyakiti.


**It's Still Alive**

Author: Nuruza Haruko

Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Prompt #30 —Harapan—

Kategori: SasuSaku Canon

-oOo-

[S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Ingat, jangan menaruh harapan pada orang yang hanya pandai menyakiti!

-oOo-

* * *

Seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah muda bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Pipinya bersemu merah dengan iris hijau yang masih menunjukan kepolosannya. Ia memperhatikan seseorang berambut mencuat aneh di bawah sana. Hanya dengan berdiri sambil menikmati makan siang, Uchiha kecil itu sukses memikat perhatian gadis ini. Bahkan gadis ini belum sempat melihat wajahnya. Ia hanya penasaran pada anak kecil yang di punggungnya terpampang lambang kipas.

Ketika Uchiha kecil itu menoleh ke belakang—secara tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan emerald milik gadis ini. Wajahnya langsung memanas. Celingak-celinguk tak karuan dibuat salah tingkah oleh tatapan onyx yang tajam.

Tatkala Uchiha kecil itu memalingkan wajah kembali, gadis kecil ini tersenyum dan saat pertama kali ia menemui onyx milik Uchiha itu, ia menyadari bahwa akan ada yang tak mudah untuk dilupakan.

Bagaikan kupu-kupu yang bermetamorfosa, perasaannya berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu. Tanpa ia sadari, sudah banyak waktu yang ia habiskan hanya untuk Uchiha bungsu bernama Sasuke itu. Lebih tepatnya berjuang untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Ia memberikan perhatian khusus untuk Sasuke. Bahkan tanpa sungkan membantunya disaat kesusahan.

Seperti ia memberikan kepingan hati yang utuh pada Sasuke. Namun sayangnya Sasuke tak tahu itu. Sehingga kepingan hati yang seharusnya sampai pada Sasuke, malah jatuh berhamburan begitu saja. Sedikit pun ia tak menoleh untuk melihat betapa sakitnya perjuangan Sakura. Berapa banyak hati yang berjatuhan. Harusnya ia tahu, bahwa hati yang jatuh itu menunjukkan Sakura telah jatuh hati berkali-kali pada orang yang sama. Yaitu Sasuke.

"Lihatlah aku. Aku ada di belakangmu."

Berbicara soal harapan, pasti ada kemungkinan datangnya kekecewaan. Pada dasarnya tak ada definisi kecewa jika kita tak pernah berharap. Harapan berhubungan dengan kehidupan. Kita hidup karena ada harapan. Berharap kita bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan di masa depan nanti. Seperti halnya Sakura; ia berharap bisa berada di sisi Sasuke di masa depan nanti. Agar kelak bisa berjalan bersama.

Namun apalah yang terjadi kadang tak sesuai dengan harapan. Suatu saat, air mata Sakura mengalir. Ia menangisi punggung Uchiha itu berjalan menjauhi. Pria itu sungguh tak punya hati. Berkali-kali pun Sakura berteriak, Sasuke tak akan menoleh. Alih-alih merespon, Sasuke malah melontarkan kata-kata yang menyakiti.

Hingga akhirnya Sakura terpaksa mengutarakan perasaannya demi menghentikan langkah Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku! Karena itu, kumohon, jangan pergi. Tetaplah di sini!" teriakkan gadis itu terdengar parau di keheningan malam ini.

Tapi tiba-tiba sosok Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya. Menyakitkan. Air mata keluar semakin menderas. Bukankah terlalu kejam menghilang begitu saja ketika seorang wanita memohon dan menangis untuk membuatnya tetap disini.

"Sakura," ia tersentak mendengar suara berat Sasuke dari belakangnya. Jantungnya berpicu. "Arigatou." dan entah sejak kapan, ucapan terima kasih menjadi salam perpisahan yang mungkin sengaja dibungkus rapi untuk menghindari kesakitan. Meski begitu, tetap saja terasa menohok kala yang mengucapkan adalah orang yang dikasihi.

Sepenggal kenangan itu masih tersimpan di dalam kotak kecil di sudut hatinya. Bukan tak ingin diingat, hanya saja perasaannya selalu berkecamuk setiap kali mengingat momen itu. Ada rasa rindu yang tak tertahan. Yang selalu menjelma menjadi liquid bening yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Mungkin tangan ini terlalu kecil dan ringkih untuk menggapai sosok itu. Sosok yang kian menjauh dari jangkauannya. Seakan ada sebuah balok es di antara mereka. Sakura hanya mampu memandang samar punggung itu. Tak mampu menyentuh, apalagi mendekat. Perasaannya dirayapi keputus asaan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, menarik ulur seakan menarik kembali seluruh perjuangan yang telah ia lakukan.

-oOo-

Hingga suatu saat mendengar bahwa Sasuke akan menyerang desa Konoha. Dan sebuah peperangan besar pun terjadi. Antara kubu Sasuke dan desa Konoha. Perang yang dahsyat sampai banyak shinobi yang gugur. Melihat kubu Sasuke yang menyerang desanya, sungguh menyayat hati. Lelaki yang sejak dulu ia perjuangkan, yang sejak dulu ia berusaha agar tak membuatnya terjerembab ke dalam lubang kegelapan, kini sudah menentukan jalannya sendiri. Jalan yang ia tempuh sungguh gelap tanpa ada penerangan apapun. Dan demi apapun, Sakura sempat bimbang, perlu atau tidakkah menyerang kelompok orang yang ia kasihi?

Namun, tak lama setelah perang berakhir dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk membatalkan rencananya menghancurkan Konoha, semuanya kembali damai. Sedikit membuat hati Sakura lega. Karena dendam Sasuke tak berkelanjutan. Sasuke yang baru pulang ke Konoha, malah berpamitan untuk pergi berkelana.

Tepat di depan gerbang Konoha, Sasuke sudah bersiap dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya—lebih tepatnya menutupi lengannya yang kini hanya tersisa satu saja. Sakura menatapnya dari bawah sampai atas. Hingga ia menyadari perbedaan yang mencolok mulai dari mata kiri Sasuke yang menjadi rinnegan, dan rambutnya yang mulai memanjang.

Sakura tergugu. Melihat Sasuke kini, ia berpikir masih adakah kesempatan baginya untuk berada di samping Sasuke. Apakah ada peluang baginya untuk mendobrak hati Sasuke yang sejak dulu tertutup rapat? Apakah Sasuke akan peduli dengannya apabila ia—sekali lagi— mencegah Sasuke untuk pergi? Dalam hatinya sungguh tak nyaman. Terdapat banyak pertanyaan yang selalu ingin ia lontarkan. Suasananya hening, namun dalam pikiran Sakura begitu bising. Penuh dengan perdebatan hati antara membiarkan Sasuke pergi ataukah mencegahnya sekali lagi.

"Err, Sasuke-kun, bolehkah sekarang aku ikut berkelana denganmu?" Sakura memutar bola matanya. Jantungnya memicu berdegup kencang. Wajahnya terasa terbakar, memunculkan semburat merah di pipi yang tak mampu ia sembunyikan. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, bodohnya aku, jelas jelas dia tidak akan mau bersamaku.

Beberapa detik, tak ada jawaban sepatah kata pun dari Sasuke. Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sudah terlanjur malu telah bertanya seperti itu.

Tap, tap, tap

Terdengar derap langkah yang mendekati Sakura. Lalu dari bawah, ia melihat kaki bersepatu hitam itu telah berada di hadapannya. Ia lantas menengadah. Dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah tegas milik lelaki itu. Manik emeraldnya bersiborok dengan mata obsidian yang sarat akan makna. Sakura tak mampu menjelaskan apa yang ada di mata Sasuke kala itu. Yang jelas, ia melihat pupil mata Sasuke kian membesar.

Lalu satu tangan Sasuke terangkat, membuat jantungnya berdebaran hebat. Dua jari Sasuke mengetuk dahi Sakura.

Sakura menatap tak percaya. Tenggorokan Sakura tercekat. Ia tak mampu berkata. Merasakan dua jari itu kini menempel di dahinya. Ketukan yang sering dilakukan Itachi kepada Sasuke, kini dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Yang jelas, ini sudah cukup menggambarkan perasaan Sasuke.

Bibir Sasuke terbuka. "Mungkin lain kali, Sakura." Dan dengan bibir yang tersungging. Senyuman tipis yang hanya mampu dirasakan oleh Sakura. Itu sudah cukup membuat wajahnya merah semerah tomat. Dengan binar mata yang terpancar jelas di manik obsidian itu, sudah cukup merepresentasikan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." Emerald-nya basah.

Ini, terlalu dekat. Sakura seakan tak bisa lagi bernapas. Ia menggenggam lengan lelaki itu. Menurunkannya dari dahinya. Sejenak mereka saling bersitatap. Tatapan intens seakan ada ikatan yang menautkan mereka berdua.

Angin yang berdesir meniup rambut mereka hingga terlihat menari-nari. Entah sejak kapan udara terasa hangat, menelusup ke setiap rongga tubuh.

Dibawah langit senja dengan warna oranye dan merah yang berpadu indah. Semilir angin yang membuat gemerisik dedaunan. Hingga sinar matahari yang menghangatkan, menambah kesan tersendiri pada pasangan yang baru saja menjalin kasih ini.

Terdapat perasaan yang terbungkam oleh sebuah tindakan. Jika tak mampu berkata, tak usah berucap. Cukup diam dan membuktikan. Tanpa perlu merangkai kalimat untuk meluluhkan.

Dan pada akhirnya, Sakura merasa, "Harapan yang sejak lama berusaha kukubur dalam-dalam. Yang kukira harapan itu takkan pernah terjadi, namun ternyata ini semua terbukti. Semua terjawab sudah. Dan harapan ini ternyata masih ada dan tetap hidup. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu isi hati seseorang yang telah lama bungkam. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah sabar menunggu hingga saatnya tiba."

-oOo-

~FIN~

* * *

A/N:

Ini udah setahun dan aku baru publish lagi cerita di sini wkwk. Btw, aku publish cerita cuma buat entri btc doang ya? Haha baru sadar aku. Sampe lupa cara publish di sini wkwk. Yaudahlah ya, rasanya ini gak perlu diceritain hahah.

And thank you for reading my work^^ don't forget to vote and review^^


End file.
